Hunters High School
by BlazingCourage
Summary: Aku, Gon Freecss, putra dari Ging Freecss. Kehidupanku yang selalu campur aduk layaknya es campur dan tidak normal selalu menyusahkanku, terlebih lagi ketika bersekolah di HHS. Oh God, bagaimana nasibku di sekolah tidak biasa ini? AU! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hunters High School**

 **Chapter 1: "New x Life x At School"**

 _ **.:Freecss Residence, Yorknew City:.**_

 **GON'S POV**

Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan menatap langit pagi yang cerah ini. Angin pagi yang sejuk menyapu kulitku dan aku menutup mata. Ya, tenang dan damai. Itu yang kurasakan pagi ini. Kulihat jalanan kota Yorknew mulai ramai tapi karena letaknya cukup jauh, telingaku tidak akan terusik dengan bunyi klakson. Ya, awal yang baik untuk seorang Gon Freecss. Yah, awal yang baik dan damainya cuma sejenak sampai ketika...

"GOOON! AYO CEPAT BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAAAH!"

Yup, alarm pagi yang selalu merusak kedamaian pagi. Aku yakin seantero kota Yorknew akan mendengarnya, suara teriakan ayahku yang tak lain dan tak bukan Ging Freecss. Suara teriakannya yang cetar membahana bak petir yang menggelegar, bak raungan macan, bak Syahrini dan lain-lain bisa membuat seekor harimau yang paling garang bahkan ketua geng Kapak yang sangat ditakuti dari film Kung Fu Hustle pun akan langsung kabur karena takut telingannya akan budek.

"IYAAAAA! WHATEVEEEER! I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!" seruku balik sambil joget-joget riang.

Aku, Gon Freecss, pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai pelajar dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal dan seorang yang normal pastinya. Nomor telpon, alamat e-mail dan lain-lain dirahasiakan demi kenyamanan publik. Anak tunggal dari Ging Freecss, pemilik perusahaan Freecss Company, sebuah perusahaan game.

Kurapikan _**gakuran**_ * yang melekat di tubuhku dan ngaca sebentar. Oke, sudah ganteng! Lalu mengambil tas sekolah dan segera turun. Kulihat Ging sedang duduk di meja makan sambil makan roti keju favoritnya plus senyum-senyum dan matanya tertuju ke layar HP yang di pegangnya. Tadi teriak-teriak pakai jurus Auman Singa Ibu Juragan rusun Kandang Babi itu di film Kung Fu Hustle itu tapi sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri. Pasti dia lagi nonton film harem itu! Dasar _**tou-san hentai**_!

"Gon, sana cepat berangkat!" perintah Ging seenak perutnya. "Si James sudah siapkan mobilnya tuh!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Ya ya, terserah kau saja." sahutku dengan kesalnya setengah mati. Tapi, bukan berarti nyawaku tinggal setengah. "Ne Ging, Cheadle-san tadi nelpon, katanya dia nanti akan kesini." ujarku. Ging hanya menggangguk sebagai respon. Ck, dasar. Bukannya jawab "Beneran?" atau "Jam berapa dia datang?", jawabannya cuma "Hn"

Cheadle Yorkshire, adalah nama calon ibuku. Yah, ibu kandungku meninggal setelah melahirkanku, begitu katanya Ging. Setelah itu, ia berkenalan dengan Cheadle dan setelah lama berteman akhirnya mereka bertunangan. Bagaimana Ging yang terkenal dengan sifat cuek bebeknya itu yang juga menurun kepadaku bisa bertemu dengan Cheadle yang di kenal keras kepala dan sadis itu nanti akan kuceritakan.

"GOOON! JANGAN MELAMUN DOAAANG!" Suara teriakan Ging yang bisa bikin telinga budek terdengar oleh mungkin satu komplek perumahan atau mungkin satu Yorknew atau mungkin seluruh bumi atau mungkin seluruh alam semesta. "SANA PERGIIIII!" Bagus Ging, sekarang telingaku sakit parah. Teng kyu atas teriakannya dan usirannya! Akan kulaporkan ke Cheadle-san nanti!

Setelah memakai sepatu, aku langsung keluar dan membanting pintu tanpa kasih salam pada Ging. Aku sudah kesel minta ampun pada Ging. Pagi-pagi sudah diteriakkin, mana lagi waktu pulang sekolah. Kayaknya nanti aku harus ke THT ya?

Baru saja aku akan menuju ke mobil, aku berpikir untuk lebih baik jalan kaki saja. Mumpung Ging tidak tahu kan? Aman pastinya.

"Yosh, lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja! Ging pasti kan-"

"Gon-sama, ayo cepat naik ke mobil!" Sugestiku langsung buyar. Ya, suara menyebalkan James dan puluhan pengawal yang tak bosan-bosannya memakai baju hitam ala orang-orang di MIB berteriak ramai-ramai.

"Ga usah! Lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja! Aku ini punya kaki dan bisa jalan kaki! Lebih sehat dan ga boros bensin!" bentakku dan menatap tajam mereka semua. Aku sudah muak diantar terus ke sekolah. Hei, aku punya dua kaki! Sedangkan ban mobil ada empat! Karena itu aku bisa berjalan kaki! Tunggu... apa hubungannya?

"Tidak apa-apa Gon-sama, kami ikhlas mengantar anda, yang merupakan putra satu-satunya Ging Freecss-sama!" ujar James dan dengan entengnya menendangku ke dalam mobil hitam khas itu. Katanya tadi ikhlas? Mungkin maksudnya tendangannya yang ikhlas. Teng kyu! Akan kulaporkan ke Ging nanti!

"Selamat jalan, Gon-sama! Semoga anda mengalami hari yang menyenangkan dan pulang dengan selamat ke rumah ini tanpa kekurangan organ tubuh satu pun!" Para pengawal yang gajenya minta ampun itu melalukan tradisi yang norak bin gaje yaitu melambaikan sapu tangan berenda kearahku layaknya seorang emak yang melepas kepergian anaknya yang akan berangkat ke luar negeri. Lebay? Tentu saja!

Menghela nafas berat, aku bersender di kursi dan berpikir tentang apa saja. Mulai dari seleksi alam sampai mutasi gen, semua teori kususun, sampai akhirnya lamunanku yang udah nyangkut-nyangkut di teori Darwin itu dipecahkan oleh suara decitan ban mobil.

 _ **CKIIT!**_

"A-ada apa?!" sentakku mendengar suara ban yang persis seperti suara tikus yang menjerit gara-gara kejepit container.

"Anu, apa Gon-sama pernah mendengar kisah tentang saya dari Ging-sama atau Don-sama?" Si supir bertanya dengan nada datar dan menoleh kearahku.

"Um... pernah kurasa? Kalau tidak salah ya... James, kau itu..." Kupaksa otakku untuk mengingat-ingat tentang James ini.

"Saya ini mantan anggota rumah sakit jiwa. Ingat?" lanjutnya. Aku pun mengangguk. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi punya _**bad feeling**_ ya?

"Dan saya ini juga punya obsesi menjadi pembalap F1. Gon-sama tahu?" Aku mengangguk lagi menanggapi. Sedetik, perasaan tak enak tadi bertambah kuat.

"Maafkan saya, Gon-sama." _**O em ji**_! James mulai memasang sabuk pengaman dengan kencang, kacamata hitam dan sarung tangan layaknya pembalap F1! Lalu... eh?! H-helm?! Dan, sedetik kemudian yang terjadi...

"GYAAAAAAA!" Tak elak, mobil laknat itu pun dengan nistanya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya. Semua tikungan, lampu merah bahkan rel kereta diterobos dengan innocent-nya oleh James. Kulihat spidometernya putar-putar tidak jelas. Emaaak! Eh, tunggu, Cheadle-san 'kan masih calon emakku berarti aku harus teriak... Babeeee! Aku lupa kalau sopir yang satu ini anak buah pungutan Ging dari RSJ! Singkatan untuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa, bukan Rumah Semua Jomblo!

* * *

 _ **.:Hunters High School, Yorknew City:.**_

Hunters High School, sebuah sekolah SMA yang terletak di pinggir kota Yorknew. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja tapi merupakan sekolah unggulan dan terakreditasi A. Hm, bagus juga ini sekolah. Beruntungnya masuk di sekolah ini. Walaupun begitu, bisa kubilang ini gedung sekolah bikin ngeri juga. Gimana enggak? Lihat saja bentuk bangunannya yang mirip sekali dengan bekas rumah sakit angker! Apa jangan-jangan ini lokasi uji nyali ya?

Dengan hati seperempat riang dan perut yang agak mual akibat balapan F1 laknat tadi yang hampir membuat nyawaku melayang karena hampir ditabrak kereta **_Shinkansen_** , kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung sekolah itu, dan langsung beringsut mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Sudah jadi tradisi bagiku untuk pindah-pindah sekolah. Sejak SD, sudah ada ratusan sekolah yang memiliki namaku di daftar muridnya. Yah, semua karena ulah Ging dengan pekerjaannya yang selalu pindah-pindah layaknya metode ladang berpindah yang dipakai para manusia purba di masa bercocok tanam dan berternak. Tunggu, apa hubungannya pekerjaan Ging dengan metode ladang berpindah dari pelajaran IPS kelas VII? Yah, tapi kata Ging, kali ini aku akan tetap di Yorknew sampai lulus SMA.

 _ **DUGH!**_

"Augh!" Aku menabrak seseorang. Kami pun berakhir jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kualihkan pandanganku ke korban tabrakanku, ternyata aku menabrak seorang siswa.

"Hey, kalau jalan pakai mata, jangan pakai kaki!" amuknya. Serem juga, tapi seserem-seremnya amukannya, itu masih tidak seberapa dengan Ging atau Cheadle sepuluh kali lebih seram! Huh, tentu saja aku tidak bercanda...

Bukti kekejaman mereka; Ging pernah hampir menggantung anak buahnya terbalik di atas sumur hanya karena dia lupa menjemputku dari sekolah atau Cheadle yang hampir pernah menggorok leher anak buahnya dengan golok karena salah mengira orang. Mungkin karena sama kejamnya, mungkin alasan itu yang menjadikan mereka cocok.

"Iya iya, maaf deh!" seruku sambil berdiri dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sampingku. Ia mendelik kearahku. Cih, delikan Cheadle-san lebih mengerikan daripada delikanmu tuh! "Aku murid baru, dan aku tidak tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah." lanjutku.

Ia berdiri dan merapikan _**gakuran**_ -nya. Kuperhatikan penampilannya. _**Gakuran**_ hitam yang sama denganku membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna silver yang acak-acakan. Mata _**sapphire**_ -nya yang sedikit tertutup dengan poni rambutnya terus-terusan menatapku tajam. Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat, lumayan ganteng juga ini orang. Walaupun tidak seganteng diriku.

"Oh, ini suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan. Ikut aku!" perintahnya. Aku hanya menuruti dan mengikutinya. Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan 'kebetulan yang mengerikan'? Harusnya dia bilang 'kebetulan yang menggentarkan hati' 'kan? Ciaah...

"Begini, jangan salah paham ya! Aku memang disuruh oleh si kepala sekolah itu untuk mendampingimu jika sudah tiba!" katanya lagi. Ternyata anak ini jutek juga. "Kau Gon Freecss 'kan? Murid baru di kelas 11-2 kan? Bagus kalau aku benar!" lanjutnya.

"Heh? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku penasaran. Sekilas sebuah pemikiran muncul di otakku. Apa karena saking terkenalnya aku sampai-sampai semua orang tahu namaku. Sayangnya si pemuda tidak menjawab. Huh, dasar ini orang! Cuek bebeknya sudah setingkat dengan Ging ternyata!

Kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti sel pasien RSJ dengan pintu besi. Yang kumaksud adalah RSJ sebagai singkatan dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa, bukan Rumah Semua Jomblo, mengerti? Tulisan "Ruang Kepala Sekolah" tertulis di atas ruangan tersebut dan di sebelahnya terdapat ruangan dengan tulisan "Ruang Wakil Kepala Sekolah"

Pemuda berambut silver itu menekan sebuah bel yang dipasang di samping pintu sel tersebut. Aku mengangkat satu alis ketika melihat ada tulisan; "YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN HARAP TIDAK MENGGANGU ACARA SAYA!" yang ditulis dengan cat merah dan ditulis di sebuah kertas usang tertempel di pintu.

"Siapa itu?" Terdengar suara dari dalam sel tersebut.

"Zoldyck, dan aku juga membawa tamu." jawab si pemuda berambut silver.

Terdengar suara kunci dan pintu sel pasien RSJ tersebut terbuka perlahan-lahan. "Silahkan masuk."

"Hei, kau! Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aku bertanya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Darimana aku tahu namamu?" Dia mengulangi kata-kataku sebelum mengangkat kakinya. "Tanya sendiri pada kepala sekolah!" jawabnya dan menendangku masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan entengnya. Hm, tendangan kedua di hari ini! Teng kyu, akan kulaporkan pada emakmu nanti!

"Ohoho! Kau Gon Freecss, ya? Hm... tak kusangka kau berbeda jauh sekali dari Ging!" Si kepala sekolah yang merupakan seorang kakek-kakek menepuk pundakku. Augh! Mungkin lebih tepatnya menggampar. Kulihat sebuah papan nama di mejanya yang bertuliskan "Isaac Netero". Netero? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau tahu ayahku?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa ada firasat buruk lagi. Aku memaksakan otakku mengingat-ingat tentang kakek ini. Dia terlihat familiar tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Si kakek- maksudku Kepala Sekolah tertawa. "Hoho! Tentu saja aku kenal Ging! Dia adalah muridku semasa SMA dan tak kusangka dia berhasil menjadi seorang pengusaha game! Huh, mentang-mentang gamers sejati!" ujarnya. "Ingat tidak siapa aku? Itu loh, yang dulu sering main ke rumahmu ketika kau masih kecil."

Sebentar, yang sering main ke rumah? Ketika aku kecil? Jangan-jangan...

"Tidaaaak!" Aku langsung kabur dari ruangan Netero dengan panik. Ternyata dia kakek-kakek mesum yang sering datang ke rumahku ketika aku masih kecil! Pantas saja Ging jadi kayak begitu, pasti karena pengaruh dari Netero!

"Killua, kejar dia!" Si kakek- maksudku Kepala Sekolah Netero memerintahkan pemuda berambut silver tersebut. Jadi namanya Killua, bagus juga. Walau tidak sebagus namaku.

"Oi Gon!" teriak Killua. Ia mengejarku dari belakang. Cih, siapa peduli!

Selama aku berjalan di koridor, kulihat banyak siswa yang memerhatikanku. Semua memberi jalan kepadaku. Ciailah, memang karena saking terkenalnya diriku sampai mereka memberi jalan layaknya memberi jalan kepada Presiden?

"Kurapika! Hentikan dia!" Killua berteriak dari belakangku. Kurapika? Siapa lagi?

"Berhenti kau!" Seorang pemuda... tunggu! Aku tidak yakin apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan karena rambut pirangnya yang dibilang panjang untuk seorang laki-laki dan wajahnya yang imut-imut gitu. Tapi setelah melihat dia memakai gakuran yang sama denganku, aku berpikir dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya seorang _**bishounen**_.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" amukku. Sial! Aku ditangkap oleh siswa tersebut dan tanganku juga dikunci olehnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Aku mencoba berontak tapi percuma saja. Tenagaku kalah kuat.

"Diam!" bentaknya. Huh, itu masih belum seberapa! Ging lebih seram dibandingkan denganmu. "Killua! Aku dapat pencurinya nih!"

Pencuri?! Enak saja, aku punya nama tau!

Killua yang ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari keliling lapangan menghampiri kami. "Bagus Kurapika." Dia meminta siswa berambut pirang yang bernama Kurapika tersebut melepaskan aku. Bagus kalau begitu! "Jangan ngibrit begitu saja! Sini ikut!" Killua langsung menarik lenganku kasar dan menyeretku ke ruang kelasnya dengan diikuti Kurapika di belakang.

"Disini ruang kelas kita!" ujarnya sembari mendorongku dengan kasarnya ke dalam ruang kelas. Teng kyu untuk dorongannya! Akan kulaporkan pada babemu nanti!

Aku berdiri di depan kelas. Kulihat calon teman-teman sekelasku sudah kasak-kusuk menyiapkan tempat duduk untukku. Bangkuku rapi sekali! Bahkan beberapa siswa bertampang sangar sampai menyiapkan kipas angin di atas mejaku.

"Gon Freecss!" seru mereka membuatku kaget. "Selamat datang di Hunters High School. Silahkan duduk!" Mereka berjejer menunduk hormat. Aku, Killua dan Kurapika hanya menatap mereka heran.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja kosong di pojokan sana dengan canggung. Buset deh, ada apa dengan teman-teman sekelasku?

 _ **KRING... KRING... KRING...**_

Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan sudah jam masuk. Seorang bapak-bapak berambut hitam kecoklatan dan memakai setelan hitam membuka pintu dengan tidak elitnya dan masuk.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapanya. "Kurasa hari ini tidak perlu ada perkenalan kecuali untuk murid baru yang duduk di pojokan sana!" Ia menunjukku layaknya seorang detektif yang berhasil menemukan maling jemuran yang mencuri baju orang-orang satu kampung. "Sebutkan namamu!"

"Gon Freecss!" jawabku lantang.

"Freecss huh? Jadi benar kabar itu?" gumamnya pelan. "Yap, seperti yang sudah kubilang, hari ini tidak perlu ada pengenalan karena kalian semua pasti sudah tahu wali kelasmu, Leorio Paladiknight, yang merupakan guru termuda, terganteng, terpintar dan ter-"

"HUUUUUU! LEORIO TIPUUUU!" Suara koor murid-murid kelas 11-2 menggema di kelas, memotong omongan Leorio. Aku cuma bisa _**sweatdrop**_ mendengarnya.

Baiklah, hari-hariku di sekolah bernama Hunters High School atau sering disingkat HHS yang merupakan sekolah elit tapi tidak biasa ini akan dimulai. Apa yang akan terjadi denganku di sekolah ini? Apa aku akan terinfeksi oleh Netero? Apa aku akan mendapat teman? Apa kejadian semasa SD dan SMP dulu akan terulang? Apa jadian dengan Gita Ketawa akan kesampaian? Oke, abaikan mimpi terakhir. Siap-siap saja, Gon Freecss! Kehidupan sok di-superior-in bakal mampir dan mencampuri kehidupanmu yang memang sudah diluar batas normal!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Note from Me:**_

* Gakuran: _ **Seragam sekolah nasional siswa putra di Jepang. Berbentuk kemeja lengan panjang dengan kerah leher tinggi berwarna hitam, senada dengan celana panjangnya.**_

 _ **Hallo minna-san! Saya adalah penulis baru di Fandom Hunter x Hunter, BlazingCourage, panggil saja Blaze! Salam kenal! Ini memang bukan Fanfic pertamaku karena fic pertamaku adalah Digimon tapi ini Fanfic HxH pertamaku, jadi maaf jika terjadi kesalahan di fic ini. Well, saya dapat ide untuk membuat cerita ini ketika sedang nonton pertandingan badminton yang ga ada habis-habisnya. Okay, mungkin Gon dkk sangat OOC di cerita ini, ya namanya juga Fanfic. Mungkin saja pair utama disini adalah KilluGon, mungkin juga ada pair lainnya. Well, yah seperti: LeoPika, GingCheadle dan lain-lain. Penasaran?! Tunggu saja!**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Please Review di kotak review di bawah ini untuk versi asli dan untuk mobile versionnya silahkan klik tulisan review di bawah! Di tunggu ya?!**_

 _ **See ya on Chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey minna! Back with me the mighty Blaze! Okay, saya baru sadar kalau fandom HxH Indonesia lagi sepi-sepi banget jadi saya juga membuat fic ini supaya fandom HxH Indonesia kembali hidup! Thanks for all who read this fanfiction although you guys just read! Anyway, thanks untuk review kalian semua!**_

 _ **Dragon Knight: Thank you so much banget untuk semua reviewmu! Udah di Digimon, sekarang di HxH! Hehe, makanya nonton dong HxH! (promosi dikit xD). Okay, ditunggu ya untuk "Digimon Universe: Adventure 05" dan "Digimon Adventure The Next"! Pasti kamu ga sabar ya, menanti petualangan Kotaru dkk di Adventure 05 dan Daiki dkk di The Next?**_

 _ **Zack Kamiya: Thanks for you too! So, you already watch HxH 2011 until episode 58? Genei Ryodan Arc end! Next on, Greed Island! Okay, I'll keep writing "Digimon Adventure The Next"! By the way, are you already watch HxH the movie: "Phantom Rouge" and "The Last Mission"?**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Hunters High School**

 **Chapter 2: "It's x Abnormal x Right?"**

 _ **.:Freecss Residence, Yorknew City:.**_

"Berbaris!"

"Siap!"

"Ambil suara!"

Suara lantang menggema di kediaman Freecss pagi itu. Puluhan orang berambut hitam, berkacamata hitam, berjas hitam dan serba hitam lah pokoknya berbaris rapi di depan sebuah kamar dengan tulisan "Gon Freecss room." Masing-masing dari mereka sekarang memegang sebuah buku kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Sebutkan semua peraturanyang telah dibuat dan disahkan oleh Ging-sama!" seru sang pemimpin lantang yang dibalas sorakan; 'Siap!' oleh anak buahnya.

"Satu! Jangan membunuh Gon-sama dan teman-temannya tanpa izin! Juga tidak memburu Gon-sama dan teman-temannya tanpa izin! Jika bermasalah, segera rumbukkan bersama!" ikrar mereka.

"Dua! Jangan mencuri mobil dari kru lain, terutama mobil Gon-sama dan Ging-sama! Jika seseorang mencuri mobil anda, hubungi Badan Intelijen Freecss!"

"Tiga! Jangan pernah meminta uang atau pinjaman dari siapa pun! Bekerjalah sangat keras sampai semaput-maputnya!"

"Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Gon-sama! Perintah Ging-sama maupun Gon-sama adalah mutlak!"

"Lima-"

"BERISIK!" Terdengar suara gludukan sebelum Gon yang sudah naik darah sampai tingkat akut membuka, atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Asap-asap keluar dari telinganya, tatapannya setajam silet. Ia sudah muak dengan cara para bodyguard gaje anak buah Ging ini membangunkan dirinya dengan cara aneh bin gaje ini.

"Sumpah, aku kesal banget deh! Bisa ga sih kalian berhenti memakai alarm pagi tidak waras bin aneh bin gaje begini?!" amuk Gon dengan 1 toa yang datang entah dari mana.

"Maaf Gon-sama, tapi Ging-sama telah memerintahkan kami untuk melakukan hal ini setiap paginya supaya anda tidak terlambat ke sekolah!" sahut seorang bodyguard dengan lantang tapi tetap hormat pada Gon.

"Heh?!" Gon langsung melotot. Gimana enggak? Bisa-bisanya sang ayahnya yang lebay itu menyuruh anak buahnya melakukan hal ini. "Sampai kapan kalian pada mau nurutin aja tuh si _**tou-san hentai**_ itu?!"

Tak menjawab, pasukan MIB tapi bohong tersebut langsung berdiri tegak, membuka buku kecil tersebut dan membacanya dengan lantang, kali ini diberi sedikit penekanan.

"Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Ging-sama dan Gon-sama! **Perintah Ging-sama** maupun Gon-sama **adalah mutlak**!"

"Ampun dah!" Gon menepuk jidat dan memberi isyarat pergi. "Iya iya deh, aku menyerah! Aku sudah bangun nih! Bubar barisan sana!"

"Baik Gon-sama!" Para pasukan berbaju hitam tersebut akhirnya bubar barisan dari depan kamar Gon, tapi bukan bubar barisan beneran. Sekarang, mereka atur barisan di depan kamar tamu yang terletak di sebelah kamar Gon. Itu adalah kamar yang ditempati Cheadle yang kebetulan menginap di kediaman Freecss.

"Sebutkan semua peraturanyang telah dibuat dan disahkan oleh Ging-sama!"

"Siap! Satu, jangan membunuh Cheadle-sama-"

Gon geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka sambil nepuk jidat lagi. "Ampun deh, kapan mereka mau tobatnya sih?"

* * *

 _ **.:Hunters High School, Yorknew City:.**_

Hunters High School atau sering disingkat HHS, adalah sebuah sekolah SMA yang terletak di pinggir kota Yorknew. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah biasa-biasa saja tapi sekolah ini adalah sekolah unggulan dan terakreditasi A. Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini cukup sulit karena harus mengikuti tes masuk juga.

Ya, bagi yang tidak bersekolah disana bisa bilang ini sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang tidak biasa bin aneh. Lihat saja kepala sekolahnya, Isaac Netero, yang dikenal 'sensei mesum' oleh murid-muridnya. Atau, wakil kepala sekolah yang memiliki kenarsisan tingkat dewa, Chrollo Lucifer.

Pagi ini, Gon berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan riang. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntungannya. Karena pagi ini ia berhasil menghalau James untuk mengantarnya, walaupun si James udah sampai nangis-nangis dan sujud di hadapannya supaya tetap diantar naik mobil tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Yo, _**ohayou**_ Gon!" Leorio menyapa Gon dan menepuk pundaknya. Seperti biasa, ia memakai jas hitam dan kacamata hitam yang jadi ciri khasnya. "Jadi, mau kuantar untuk tur keliling sekolah pagi ini?"

Gon menggeleng. "Nanti saja Leorio, mungkin pulang sekolah nanti." sahutnya. Sang guru yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya dan tidak suka dipanggil 'sensei' tersebut hanya menggangguk.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti." Leorio berjalan kearah berlainan. "Aku harus membalas surat dari seseorang."

"Surat? Surat dari siapa?"

"Pokoknya itu sebuah surat deh. _**Ja ne**_ Gon!"

Gon kembali berjalan ke kelasnya. _**"Loh? Ternyata kelasnya lagi ramai ya."**_ batinnya ketika menguping di balik pintu kelas.

" _ **Ohayou**_!" Gon menyapa teman-temannya dengan riang begitu masuk ke kelas. Suara ribut anak-anak sekelas, pembicaraan tentang sinetron yang ditonton kemari, gosip artis, tentang penampakan cewek cantik atau cowok ganteng lah, bahkan tentang perbandingan harga rebonding dan sedot lemak di Alaska buyar semua ketika melihat Gon memasuki kelas. Mendadak mereka cepat-cepat mengambil posisi. Memberi Gon jalan ke bangkunya.

" _ **Ohayou gozaimasu**_ , Freecss-sama!" sapa salah seorang dari mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluarga! Panggil aku Gon!" rengek Gon. Muak.

"Oke, Gon-sama!"

"Jangan pakai sama!"

"Jadi, kami harus panggil Anda apa?" sambar salah seorang, lagi.

"Justin Timberlake." jawab Gon dengan kesal. Yang bikin tensinya naik, ketika ia duduk pun kursinya masih harus ditarikkan

" _ **"Demi dewa laut Poseidon. Demi kakak kembar Gon Freecss, Justin Bieber. Aku sudah muak diperlalukan begini!"**_ Gon ingin sekali nangis dalam hati. Biar lebih di-dramatisir, sambil ngiris bawang bombay aja tuh.

Seketika, perhatian Gon tertuju pada sesuatu. Ternyata bangkunya yang berada di pojok kanan belakang bersebelahan dengan Killua. Dan yang bikin lebih menarik perhatiannya lagi, Killua hanya bersikap cuek bebek dengan kedatangan Gon. Begitu juga dengan Kurapika yang duduk di bangku depan dan nampaknya sedang menulis sesuatu.

" _ **Ohayou**_ Killua." sapa Gon kaku pada pemuda (sok) cool yang sedang baca buku tentang trik yoyo. Entah apa ia bisa main yoyo atau cuma gaya-gayaan saja. Hm... atau jangan-jangan ia menyimpan gambar bokep di dalamnya ya?

"Hn." Killua membalas dengan singkat plus dengan cueknya.

Gon menggeram kesal begitu mendengar jawabannya. _ **"Ugh, ini anak! Udah jutek, cuek bebek pula!"**_ keluhnya. Sekarang ia sudah dongkol setengah hidup.

 _ **DUAK**_!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bertubuh kekar diikuti pemuda lain yang berambut ungu. Ia dengan mudahnya menyalip teman-temannya yang menghadangnya masuk.

"K-Knuckle datang?!" seru mereka kaget. Seisi kelas langsung hening seketika.

Knucke Bine, murid yang terkenal berandalan dan sering cabut dari jam pelajaran. Preman sekolah yang jarang muncul dan terancam DO dari sekolah. Seluruh nilainya tidak begitu buruk, namun hanya jatuh di absensinya saja.

"Wah, wah, siapa ini? Orang baru?" deliknya pada Gon. Merasa dapat gencetan baru. Yang lain langsung pucat pasi. "Hei, kau anak baru! Jangan baru masuk sudah sok ya!" bentaknya keras.

"H-hei, Knuckle tunggu-" Temannya yang berambut ungu mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kau ini kenapa Shoot?!" tanya Knuckle sembari menatapnya. "Dasar penakut!" Teman se-gengnya, juga preman sekolah calon DO, yang bernama Shoot McMahon hanya diam.

"Knuckle, berhenti! Jangan rusuh!" Kurapika yang merupakan ketua kelas langsung bertindak dengan membentak Knuckle. "Atau, perlu kulaporkan pada guru?" ancamnya.

"Heh, memang aku takut?" sahut Knuckle. "Ya, silahkan saja laporkan kalau kau berani!"

Knuckle langsung mendekati Gon dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Hei kau! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" bentaknya. "Kalau berani, ayo bertarung di lapangan sekolah sekarang! Haha, kau pasti tidak berani!" Ia merasa sok jagoan sekarang.

Selagi Knuckle menertawakannya, Gon langsung pucat. Tentu saja ia pucat. Bukan karena takut pada Knuckle, tapi ia khawatir akan nasib Knuckle nantinya. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, yang terjadi nantinya adalah...

 _ **Dor! Dar! Der! Duar! Drrtt! Kaboom!**_

"Lepaskan Gon-sama!"

"Beraninya kau menyentuhkan tanganmu ke baju Gon-sama!"

"Hajaaaaar!"

"Bunuuuuuh!"

 _ **"For**_ Ging-sama's _**sake, you must die!"**_

Beginilah jadinya. Puluhan bawahan sang ayah, memberodol Knuckle dengan beribu peluru bermacam-macam senjata. Mulai dari senjata legal sampai seludupan. Dari senjata yang keren seperti bazooka, sniper dan AK-47 sampai yang aneh-aneh seperti petasan eceran, pisau dapur, garpu, kemoceng (?), pisau mainan, teddy bear, tisu hasil nyolong dari toilet (?), dan lain-lain

Inilah yang Gon paling takutkan, keselamatan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia langsung buru-buru melepaskan cengkraman Knuckle dan segera menghadang bawahannya.

" _ **Teme**_! Ngapain kalian mengikutiku sampai ke sekolah?!" amuknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk bawahannya yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya memakai jas hitam dengan kesal. "Pakai acara sembunyi-sembunyian lagi! Memangnya kita lagi main petak umpet apa?!"

"Kami mengkhawatikan anda, Gon-sama! Lagipula, kami diperintahkan Ging-sama untuk menjaga anda!" sahut mereka. Dan, tensi Gon semakin minggat keatas.

"Pulang, pulang sana! Aku nggak masalah sendiri! Bilang sama Ging kalau aku ga perlu perlindungan!" omel Gon, mengusir mereka.

Diomeli begitu, pasukan hitam-hitam yang jumlahnya banyak itu serentak bersiap, mengeluarkan suatu buku dan membaca isinya. Gon langsung menepuk jidat. Itu buku yang tadi pagi.

"Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Ging-sama dan Gon-sama! **Perintah Ging-sama** maupun Gon-sama **adalah mutlak**!"

"Arggh! Oke deh kalau gitu!" Gon sudah frustasi dan langsung disambarnya buku yang tidak diterbitkan di gramedia itu dan membacanya dengan sedikit penekanan di beberapa kata. "Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Ging-sama dan Gon-sama! **Perintah** Ging-sama maupun **Gon-sama adalah mutlak**!"

"Gimana?!" Gon bertanya, masih sama kesalnya dan menatap tajam para bawahan yang menggangguk-angguk. Pertarungan dimenangkan Gon. Akhirnya mereka bubar barisan dan mengembalikan senjata seperti pisau dapur dan lain-lain ke dapur sekolah, soalnya hasil pinjam sih. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut lega. Ia segera berbalik pada Knuckle yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Shoot.

"Ma-maaf Knuckle-san. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya takut-takut. Bukannya menjawab, Knuckle langsung berdiri memberi hormat.

"Te-Tenang saja, Gon-san! Aku baik-baik saja!" sahut Knucle takut-takut. Shoot menggangguk membenarkan kata temannya.

Gon langsung lemas. Kali ini, ia yakin 100% semua murid bakal menjauhinya. Bahkan, sang preman sekolah calon DO Knuckle Bine pun takut padanya. Bukan takut karena kegalakannya, tapi karena kesangarannya yang dapat mengendalikan pasukan mafia.

* * *

 _ **.:Jam Istirahat:.**_

Siang itu, seorang Killua Zoldyck sedang berjalan menuju ke atap, tempat favoritnya ketika istirahat sekaligus untuk memata-matai seseorang. _**"Hm, kira-kira apa mereka ke belakang lagi ga ya?"**_ batinnya sambil memasang seringai jahilnya.

 _ **"Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah ah~**_

 _ **Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad.**_

 _ **Itsu made doko made oikaketeru.**_

 _ **Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me!"**_

Lagu "Tell Me" yang menjadi ringtone ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponsel Beetle 07 dari saku celananya. Di layar tertulis nama sang ayah, Silva Zoldyck.

"Halo?" Killua mengangkat telponnya.

 _ **"Kita mendengar kata 'hello' dari padang gurun Nevada!"**_ teriak seseorang dari seberang sana. Ini bukan suara sang ayah, tapi sang kakek Zeno. Killua langsung **_sweat drop_** di tempat.

"Jii-chan, jangan garing!" geram Killua. "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jii-chan pakai handphone tou-san? Mana handphonenya?"

 _ **"Kebetulan handphone jii-chan lagi dipinjem Alluka buat main game nih, jadi jii-chan pinjam handphone si Silva dulu."**_ Sang kakek menjawab. _**"Anu, jii-chan mau minta tolong nih Killua."**_

"Heh? Memangnya jii-chan kenapa?! Ada maling di rumah?! Atau kita mau adain syukuran karena si Mike ngelahirin anak hasil selingkuhannya?!" sambar Killua dengan cepatnya.

 _ **"Dengerin dulu Killu!"**_ Zeno dengan kesal memotong omongan Killua dan melanjutkan; _ **"Begini Killu, jii-chan baru aja bikin Instagram dan ga tau cara pakenya. Nah, bisa ga kamu pulang sebentar buat ngajarin jii-chan?"**_

"Ah! Ga penting!"

Killua langsung memutus sambungan telponnya. Sang kakek memang tidak pernah berubah, tetap _ **grandson complex**_ dan lebay minta ampun. Di saat begini masih aja bisa bikin Instragram dan minta tolong diajarin cara pakainya. Ingin sekali Killua membanting handphonenya, tapi diurungkan niatnya mengingat itu adalah handphone keramat yang ia pakai sejak kelas 6 SD.

Killua pun membuka pintu atap yang sedari tadi di hadapannya dan melihat Gon duduk di bangku favoritnya begitu naik. Ia terlihat menggumamkan kata-kata mantra seperti; 'Kami-sama, apa dosaku?' atau 'Apa nanti aku dibenci semua orang?' dan 'Kenapa sih, aku ga punya teman?'

"Gon!" panggil Killua sembari mendekatinya.

"Kembalikan anakku... kembalikan anakku..." Gumaman Gon semakin melenceng jauh entah kemana. Killua pun cengo dibuatnya.

"Oi, Gon!" Killua berteriak. "Dasar congek!"

Gon pun akhirnya menoleh. "Y-ya? Oh Killua, ngapain kamu kesini?" tanyanya dengan innocent-nya.

"Mau nonton bokep." jeda sebentar. "Baka! Ya mau makan lah!" serunya kesal sambil menunjukkan tahu bulat jajanannya tadi.

"Sini dong, temeni curhat!" Gon menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. " _ **Please**_..." Dengan jurus _ **puppy eyes**_ yang konon dipakai dari zaman Dinosaurus sampai sekarang dan sangat sampuh untuk meluluhkan hati orang manapun, ia berusaha membujuk Killua.

"Gak sudi!" Walaupun berkata begitu, Killua tetap duduk di sebelah Gon sambil mengunyah bakwan jajanannya. Tunggu, bukannya ia jajan tahu bulat tadi?

"Aku sudah muak sama kelakuan ayahku nih..." Gon langsung memulai sesi curhatnya tanpa basa-basi. "Kemana-mana selalu dibuntuti bodyguard ga jelas... Habis ini si Ging mau kawin lagi, mana lagi calon emakku itu anaknya mantan ketua _**yakuza**_..."

Killua mengangkat satu alis. "Terus? Bukannya enak dijaga pengawal mulu?" tanyanya. "Kayak tadi, kalau pengawalmu ga datang, mungkin kamu udah mati gara-gara Knuckle loh."

"Itu dia." Gon menghela nafas berat. "Aku khawatir pada keselamatan orang lain dan aku juga takut ga bakal punya teman."

"Kalau begitu, ga usah dipikirin aja. Daripada racun hati nantinya loh." nasehat Killua. Ternyata si _ **ex-assassin**_ cuek ini bijak juga.

Gon tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, kamu mau ga jadi teman pertamaku disini?" tanyanya sambil memasang memelas.

"Ya sudah deh, aku juga ga mau melihat mukamu yang kayak kucing gelandangan ngotot minta dipungut." tukas Killua kejam.

"Knuckle Bine, keluar kamu!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari lapangan sekolah dan terlihat lima orang pemuda berandalan bertampang sangar berdiri disana. Beberapa dari mereka merokok. Nah, ini dia preman sejati.

"Eh?! Itu 'kan geng motor di daerah sini!" Killua melotot begitu melihat geng motor tersebut. "Ngapain mereka kesini?!"

"Aku disini!" Knuckle keluar dengan gaya (sok) gagahnya.

"Kami akan balas dendam karena kau sudah menghajar anggota kami!" tegas para geng motor sambil mengacungkan pedang bambu yang mereka bawa.

Knuckle langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Ayo sini! Akan kuhajar kalian!"

Dan, terjadilah adegan _**boxing live**_ di halaman sekolah. Knuckle dan geng motor itu bertarung, pukul-pukulan dan tonjok-tonjokan. Adegan berantem berat sebelah pun terjadi. Satu melawan banyak. Ini sudah ketahuan curang banget.

"Biarin aja. Itu juga salah Knuckle sendiri toh." ujar Killua cuek yang dengan santainya makan _**popcorn**_ sambil menonton adegan itu. Persis seperti bioskop lapangan terbuka, cuma beda tipis aja sama layar tancap. Dan, ngomong-ngomong darimana _**popcorn**_ itu berasal?

"Ga bisa Killua! Itu curang! Aku harus menghentikan mereka!" sahut Gon dan secepat kilat langsung menuju ke TKP.

"Oi Gon! Tunggu!" Yang dipanggil sudah hilang dari pandangan. Dengan segera ia berlari ke bawah dengan gagahnya. _**"Wah, cepat juga larinya."**_ pujinya.

"Hei berhenti!" Gon berteriak dengan lantangnya.

Salah satu dari geng motor tersebut melirik ke Gon. "He, siapa kamu?! Bawahannya Knuckle?!"

Gon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku bukan bawahannya... tapi-ah sudahlah! Berhenti!" lerainya berani atau bosan hidup.

"Hoo, menantang maut, nih?"

Pertempuran berlanjut. Gon akhirnya ikut bertarung. Diluar dugaan, Gon yang selalu dilindungi oleh bawahan tidak jelas sang ayah itu, ternyata lumayan jago bertarung, tinju-tinjuan atau pukul-pukulan. Gerakannya gesit. Tapi, tetap saja ia dan Knuckle kalah jumlah. Dua dikeroyok lima, habislah. Beberapa kali Gon harus menerima pukulan telak di tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Knuckle.

"Dasar Gon dodol! Sudah bosan hidup dia rupanya!" Killua berdecak kesal sembari mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, dua buah yoyo dari sakunya.

"Oi!" Killua segera datang ke tempat baku hantam dengan yoyo besi ditangannya. Ia segera melempar yoyo-nya kearah salah seorang anggota yang akan menghajar Gon. Ternyata, serangan yoyo-nya sukses membuat sang anggota kesakitan.

"Yoyo apaan itu?!"

Killua tersenyum sadis. "Ini yoyo yang kucolong dari kakakku yang terkenal bejat dan psikopat itu, beratnya sekitar 25 kg." jelasnya sambil memainkan yoyo dengan lihainya. Tanpa ia sadari, barusan ia membongkar aib sang kakak tertua, Illumi Zoldyck. "Sekali kena, kalian pasti kesakitan."

Tak disangka, selain jago main yoyo, Killua juga lihai bertarung. Tendangannya mantap dan gerakannya gesit layaknya macan. Tanpa memakan waktu lama, ia berhasil menjatuhkan 4 orang sendiri sedangkan Gon dan Knuckle bertepuk tangan ria dan gelar tikar entah darimana sambil makan gorengan.

"Cih, sialan kau!" Sang pemimpin berusaha menikam Killua dengan pisau dari belakang.

"Killua, awas!"

 _ **Duaak!**_

Sang bos geng motor tepar terkena hantaman kamera tua yang datangnya entah darimana. Dengan ini, habislah geng motor yang tadinya sok rusuh itu. Mereka dengan susah payah berdiri dan kabur menggotong bos mereka sambil berteriak; 'Akan kami balas lain kali!'. Si kamera misterius berhasil meninggalkan benjol serta pitak bernilai abadi di kepala sang bos geng motor

"Killua, _**are you okay**_?" tanya Gon bukan dengan maksud menanyakan keadaan, tapi mencoba sok bahasa inggris.

 _ **Plok plok plok!**_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar keras dari gedung sekolah. Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh sekolah menonton pertarungan mereka tadi. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riang. Knuckle langsung melepas kaos seragamnya dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sambil mengibarkan kaosnya layaknya selebrasi seorang pemain bola timnas Jepang yang sukses menjebol gawang timnas Korea Selatan. Ngomong-ngomong, cuplikan pertandingan mana yang tadi diambil oleh author?

Tak disangka, para guru juga menonton adegan pertarungan tadi dari ruang guru. Sampai-sampai para guru pasang taruhan tentang siapa yang menang.

"Netero-san, Gon dan Killua menang! Itu berarti saya, Phinks dan Feitan menang taruhan!" ujar Leorio dengan kerasnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Phinks dan Feitan juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Ayo, Netero-san bayar lima puluh ribu!"

Sekilas info saja, Leorio adalah wali kelas 11-2 dan guru biologi sedangkan Feitan adalah wali kelas 12-3 dan guru Bhs. Mandarin, dan Phinks merupakan wali kelas 10-2 dan guru Ekonomi.

 _ **Duak!**_

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Leorio dan ia langsung menoleh kearah pelaku, Kurapika yang kebetulan datang ke ruang guru. Maklum, dia kan ketua OSIS. Mana lagi terkenal. Fans-nya pun sangat banyak, dan nama grup fans Kurapika adalah Kurapika-kun Ganteng Fans Club atau disingkat KGFC. Maksa banget ya?

"Leorio _**baka**_!" serunya kesal.

" _ **Teme**_! Terserah aku lah, Kurapika!" Leorio balas teriak.

"Cih, sialan!" umpat Netero sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang lima puluh ribu ke Leorio, Phinks dan Feitan yang nyengir lebar. Gon dan Killua cuma **_sweat drop_** di tempat melihat aksi trio guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab tersebut.

* * *

 _ **.:Pulang Sekolah:.**_

"Whoa, ternyata kau jago beladiri juga ya?!" desis Leorio kagum dan menepuk punggung Gon. Sore itu, Gon beserta teman-teman barunya yaitu Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Knuckle dan Shoot pulang sekolah bareng. Knuckle pun tunduk dan menghormati Gon, walaupun Gon sudah memintanya untuk tidak usah menganggapnya terlalu superior.

"Enak saja, aku 'kan laki-laki!" tegas Gon sambil terus berjalan. Mobil jemputannya? Ia suruh pulang lagi, walaupun si sopir sudah nangis-nangis supaya ia pulang naik mobil saja atau si sopir yang dihukum, ia tidak peduli.

"Iya deh. Aku ga bakal anggap remeh kamu." ucap Knuckle sambil menepuk- menggampar- punggung Gon. "Oh iya, Shoot! Kamu kemana saja tadi?! Masa aku lagi berjuang mati-matian kamu malah sembunyi?!"

Shoot menggaruk tengkuknya. "Er, itu... tadi aku di perpus, Knuckle." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Cih, dasar penakut!" Knuckle berdecih sebelum berhenti berjalan. "Oke, sampai sini aja ya aku dan Shoot menemani kalian! Kita mau ambil motor dulu! _ **Ja ne**_!" Ia dan Shoot pun berpisah dari rombongan Gon.

"Oh iya, disini ada klub apa aja? Ada sepak bola ga?!" tanya Gon bersemangat.

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Disini adanya klub dodge ball, fotografi, kendo, yoyo, beladiri aliran Shingen-ryu, renang, band, cosplay, se-"

"Ya ya. Sebutkan semua aja Kurapika!" Leorio memotong ucapan Kurapika. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Gon. "Ini list klub yang ada di HHS, baca saja daripada mendengarkan penjelasan si profesor ini." ujarnya sambil melirik ke Kurapika yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hah, disini ga ada yang niat bikin klub olahraga. Satu-satunya olahraga cuma dodge ball dan renang. Itu pun klub andalan sekolah." Killua berujar.

"Kalau Killua kutebak pasti klub yoyo atau beladiri! Soalnya kamu jago banget main yoyo dan bertarung!" seru Gon.

Killua berdecak. "Enak aja! Aku ini klub dodge ball tau!" sergahnya sambil menunjukkan kaos tim dodge ball sekolah. Kaos berwarna biru garis merah dengan nama "K. Zoldyck" dan bernomor punggung 15.

"Kalau Kurapika?"

"Aku sih klub dodge ball juga." balas Kurapika. "Rata-rata pada ikut dodge ball karena itu klub paling terkenal di sekolah.

"Wah, semua ikut klub dodge ball. Nanti aku juga ah!" Gon bergumam dan menoleh ke Leorio. "Kalau Leorio ikut klub apa?"

Leorio membelalak kaget. "He?! Aku ini guru Gon! Masa aku ikut klub segala macam?!"

"Oh iya!" Gon menepuk jidat. "Kamu kan guru, hehe. Maaf, lupa."

" _ **Baka**_!"

Sementara itu, dari jendela atas gedung sekolah, jendela salah satu ruangan, seseorang tengah melihat Gon dan kawan-kawan menggunakan teropong.

"Ah... mereka baik-baik saja. Berarti lemparan kameraku berhasil, ya?" ujarnya sambil tetap mengemil keripik bandeng favoritnya.

" _ **Danchou**_! _ **Danchou**_ hebat sekali bisa melempar tepat sasaran dari jarak sejauh ini! Tapi, apa tak apa-apa melempar kamera itu?" Anak buahnya yang bertampang sangar bertanya padanya.

" _ **Nope**_. Itu mah kamera rongsokan, kok. Sudah nggak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Ditinggal di tengah jalan juga nggak ada yang mau ngambil." ujarnya seakan tak menghargai barang.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tolong Review ya! Bagi para senpai sekalian yang membaca, bisa tolong kasih saran untuk saya?!**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_


End file.
